Emily
Emily is a Stirling Single tender engine. She works mostly on the Main Line and once ran the Misty Valley Branch Line. She also has her own set of coaches. Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the other engines, and though she can be bossy at times, she has a big heart. Biography Thomas & Friends When Emily was new to Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for borrowing and pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes and when she stuck up for Salty when Thomas and Percy were teasing him. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Thomas when taking passengers and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. Later on she was assigned to the Flour Mill, while James was assigned to the Misty Valley Branch Line, primarily the Black Loch. James told her that there was a monster in the Loch. She had trouble with the Flour Mill and ended up crashing some trucks off the line. She was later reassigned to the Misty Valley Branch Line replacing James. She discovered that the monster was just a family of seals. She is presumed to still work the line as it has never been stated otherwise. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she did not want any noise; she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shed mates. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas, and Duck only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the football/soccer match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football/soccer team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she made amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Vicarstown Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas hid his snowplough, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow again. Thomas told Emily about the Flatbeds of Fear, but Emily did not believe in it and said there was a sensible explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. Later, she is very exciting to collect a special of a giant model of a globe of the world to take it to the Animal Park that she can't wait to show it to the other engines about her delivery exciting special. When the Steam Team tried to clear the tracks of snow for Connor to deliver the last train for Christmas, Emily was unable to clear them from the Sodor side, but was happy to see Hiro as he cleared it from the other direction, then was disappointed when they mistook Harold for Father Christmas by believing his red port lamp to be Rudolph's nose. She was later informed by Paxton about the rumour that Toby was to be scrapped, but Henrietta overheard and knew it was not true. Emily took her to find Toby and once they found him safe, Emily gave him some of her coal. When Henry confided in Emily that he feared catching chicken pox from Stephen and Bridget Hatt, she assured him that he could not get chicken pox, joking that he worries too much. She became fascinated with Caitlin being able to go at such high speeds and wondered what it would be like to be fast, becoming depressed when she could not do so. However, in the end, she managed to save Caitlin when she descended down a steep hill with broken brakes. When Thomas was fed up with Diesel's selfishness during the holidays, Emily partook in his plan to mend the diesel's ways, much to her joy and amusement. She later attended the Earl's Christmas lunch with several other engines, including Thomas and a reformed Diesel. Emily went with the other Sodor engines to be part of The Great Railway Show, competing in the Best Decorated Engine Parade along with James, Carlos, Rajiv, and Yong Bao, but she and James lost to Rajiv. After Percy dropped out of the Shunting Challenge, she encouraged Thomas to take his place, declaring him Sodor's last chance to win. Once, when the Fat Controller was ill, Dowager Hatt took charge of the railway. She assigned Emily to Thomas' job of pulling Annie and Clarabel, while Gordon was assigned to her job of taking scrap to the scrapyards. This resulted in lots of confusion and delay, culminating with a massive hold up outside of Knapford. Emily pointed this out to the Dowager, and was able to help her get things back on track before the Fat Controller returned. Later, she helped Donald and Douglas pull a heavy train of steel pipes to Vicarstown, but the journey became difficult when the twins kept teasing each other and arguing about swapping places. When they stopped on Gordon's Hill, Emily was left holding the train while Donald and Douglas continued to bicker. Eventually, Emily slipped down the hill and was knocked off the rails by a giant, heavy snowball, which had formed from a lump of coal shaken out of Donald's tender when Douglas bumped him. Once Harvey had cleared up the mess, Emily took the front while both twins pushed, and they reached Vicarstown without any further trouble. Personality Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. She is kind and compassionate, and is always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she upsets someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologise. From the eighth to the sixteenth seasons, however, Emily had a habit of being fussy, bossy, rude and sarcastic to others. She had strived to be the best and sometimes caused mishaps, but always made up for them when she realised her errors. From the King of the Railway onwards, Emily has been portrayed more closely to her original personality, along with subtler shades of bossiness and overconfidence. She often acts as a voice of reason, particularly when James gets too big for his wheels, or when a friend needs moral support. Trivia * Although the second female steam engine to ever appear in the television series (the first being Lady), Emily is the first female steam engine to appear and remain on a regular basis. * Some literary articles show her being sisterly mostly to Thomas and James: according to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister. * Emily is the only member of the Steam Team not created by Wilbert Awdry. * According to Robert Gauld-Galliers's concept art, Emily was originally going to have handrails on top of her smokebox, three front coupling chains and a gold symbol on her wheel arch. * Emily is also best friends with Princess Princess Cadance. * Emily is also Edward's girlfriend. * Emily is also a mother figure to Percy after he calls her, "mother". * Emily is also a sister figure to Donald and Douglas since she speaks with a Scottish accent which makes Donald and Douglas her brother figures. * Prior to the twenty-third series, she was the only Steam Team member without black buffers (which happened as a goof). Gallery Emily.JPG.jpg Emily's model.JPG|Emily's model version. (bronze buffers) TobyFeelsLeftOut30.png|Emily's model version (silver buffers) Emily,_Donald_and_Douglas_the_Scottish_siblings-1.JPG.jpg|Emily with her brother figures, Donald and Douglas HeroOfTheRails12.png|Emily in full CGI HeroOfTheRails288.png TickledPink23.png|Emily in Season 23 ABloomingMess36.png|Emily at the quarry TheBiggestPresentofAll26.png MistyIslandRescue390.png|Emily in Misty Island Rescue PingyPongyPickUppromo.jpg|Emily with some laundry tied to her funnel DayoftheDiesels173.png|Emily with Edward in Day of the Diesels EmilyandDash7.png|Emily in Season 15 Percy'sNewFriends9.png BlueMountainMystery92.png|Emily in Blue Mountain Mystery ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain52.png|Emily in Season 16 Emily'sWinterPartySpecial39.png|Emily decorated with lights KingoftheRailway58.png|Emily in King of the Railway KingoftheRailway350.png WaywardWinston3.png|Emily in Season 17 NoSnowforThomas103.png|Emily with a green snowplough TheMissingChristmasDecorations41.png TaleOfTheBrave436.png|Emily in Tale of the Brave TaleOfTheBrave547.png FlatbedsofFear34.png|Emily in Season 18 LastTrainforChristmas74.png EmilySavestheWorld3.png|Emily with Rheneas and Duncan EmilySavestheWorld10.png|Emily with Gordon EmilySavestheWorld26.png EmilySavestheWorld31.png|Emily pulling a giant globe HenrySpotsTrouble27.png|Emily in Season 19 BestEngineEver77.png|Emily imagines herself being streamlined BestEngineEver144.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas101.png GoodbyeFatController81.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure141.png|Emily in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure BubblingBoilers59.png|Emily in Bubbling Boilers DieselandtheDucklings64.png|Emily in Season 20 DieselandtheDucklings55.png PoutyJames51.png TheGreatRace88.png|Emily with Percy and Sidney TheGreatRace549.png|Emily in her decorated livery in The Great Race TheGreatRace626.png|Emily with Ashima, Philip and Shooting Star TheGreatRace773.png|Emily in the best decorated parade with James TheGreatRace1061.png JourneyBeyondSodor3.png|Emily in Journey Beyond Sodor JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Emily in Thomas' memory JourneyBeyondSodor678.png JourneyBeyondSodor1174.png|Emily with Percy DowagerHatt'sBusyDay88.png|Emily in Season 21 EmilyintheMiddle47.png|Emily with Donald and Douglas EmilyintheMiddle113.png|Emily off the rails TheBigFreeze84.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!190.png|Emily in Big World! Big Adventures! BigWorld!BigAdventures!1320.png ForeverandEver66.png ConfusionWithoutDelay20 (1).png|Emily in Season 22 WhatRebeccaDoes64.png|Emily and Duck SamsonandtheFireworks34.png ChucklesomeTrucks66.png|Emily in Season 23 with incorrect black buffers PanickyPercy127.png|Emily with Duck in winter SteamTeamtotheRescue147.jpg|Emily with Nia and Gordon RangersoftheRails3.png|Emily and Nia RangersoftheRails22.png|Emily imagines herself in Thomas' place on his worldwide adventure RangersoftheRails47.png RangersoftheRails58.png|Emily on a flooded track RangersoftheRails72.png|Emily derailed after hitting a tree branch MeettheContenders(Emily)6.png|Emily in The Great Railway Show MeettheSteamTeamEmily11.png ShareaSelfieforCiN20 (1).png|Emily with the steam team and Sir Topham Hatt in Share a Selfie for Children in Need EmilyTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Emily in her Great Railway Show livery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:The Steam Team Category:Females Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Tender Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mothers Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Green Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters